


Desviados

by a_side_of_sin



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, latinx!rick, punk!rick, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_side_of_sin/pseuds/a_side_of_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever fic, inspired by @cakeboobs and written for their birthday. A sequel/spinoff to their fics “Rick of Ages” and “Two for One.” Ric visits Rick. Morty is impatient for icecream. Everybody sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desviados

Morty was starting to get impatient. Rick had promised him three hours ago that they would go for ice cream once he had finished what he was working on, but Morty had yet to see him emerge from the garage. Frustrated, he went looking for his grandfather to see if he couldn’t get him to hurry up.

 

“R-r-rick??” Morty opened the garage door and called out for the old man. He quickly realized that Rick was no longer in the garage. Morty huffed. Rick better not have left without him. He was seriously craving an alien version of mint chocolate chip that they had found in dimension S-494.

 

He wandered upstairs, hoping that Rick had just gone to get changed before heading out. As he approached his grandfather’s room, he heard a soft groan. “Ahh jeez Rick, y-y-you better not be jacking off in there, we’re supposed to be g-g-going, let’s go get ice cream, man!”

 

Morty tried the door, and finding it unlocked, pushed it gently open. The sight that met his eyes quickly had him stiffening in his pants. Rick was, without a doubt, getting off. Beneath him, Ric was spread out on his back on the old military-looking cot. “Ayyy síííí más viejito, dámelo[1]…” Ric groaned.

 

“Aw, c-c-come on, you guys! What is Ric doing here? And w-w-what, why didn’t you come get me?” Morty grumbled.

 

“M-m-m-OURGHHty, not everything is about you, y-y-you, you little shit. Get out.” Rick spat.

 

“No seas malo, viejo[2]. Morty, bebe, come here.” Ric crooned at the teenager.

 

“Don’t encourage, d-d-on’t lead him on, ser-URRRPPPote.” Rick smacked his younger counterpart, as if to remind him who was in charge. He sighed as Morty made his way into the room. “Aw g-g-great. And here I thought I was gonna get off today.”

 

“Morty, Rick says you STILL don’t speak Spanish. ¿Por qué no me quieres ver chiquillo[3]?” Ric murmured to the teenager.

 

“Mi abuelo es un mentiroso. Desde hace más o menos seis meses puedo hablar perfectamente bien cuando viene a conversaciones sencillas. Pero de todos modos no me ha permitido venir a otro de tus conciertos. Para decirte la verdad, creo que es celoso.[4]” Morty told him as he approached the cot.

 

Ric choked a little, then attempted to roll over with Rick’s dick still buried inside him. “Holy shit, bebe, that was great. Viejo hijueputa, ¿por qué no me dijiste[5]? Is he right, are y-y-you, are you jealous?” Ric smirked up at the older version of himself, then focused all his attention on the teenager. Rick smacked him again, harder this time, leaving a red imprint on Ric’s ass cheek. Ric hissed, then groaned as Rick thrust shallowly into him.

 

Morty didn’t need any more encouragement. With Ric’s hand caressing between his legs, he quickly stripped off his shirt, and then gently pushed Ric aside so he could get his pants and his briefs off. Without any further direction, Morty bent over in front of Ric’s face, and looking between his legs, told the rocker, “Cómeme[6], Ric.”

 

Ric eagerly devoted himself to the task at hand. After watching his younger self slurp at his grandson for a few moments, Rick went back to thrusting his cock into the tight asshole in front of him. He punctuated each thrust with a sharp slap to Ric’s ass, causing the younger man to moan into Morty. “J-j-jesus, the things you two get me- make me do to you.” Rick tried to sound annoyed, but failed utterly when he felt Ric tighten around him. He reached forward and wrapped both hands around the younger man’s throat, tightening them until he heard the younger man gasp for air. 

 

“Ay m-m-mierda Rick, voy a correrme[7], slow- slow down, shhhhiiiitttt….” Ric spurted over the side of the cot, so hard that dots of creamy white hit the backs of Morty’s thighs. Spent, he slumped forward, and Rick grabbed for Morty. “L-l-look w-w-what, look what you did, Mor- Morrr-URRRPPty. You broke me. Well, younger me. Older me is st-still, still holding it together though, so I guess your old grandpa will just have to use your sorry ass instead. Que suerte que este pedazo de mierda ya te dejó mojado para mi verga[8].” Rick shoved his younger self to the side, and grabbed for Morty.

 

Morty turned around and faced his grandfather. “¿Qué piensas, que el simple hecho de ser viejo quiere decir que me lo vas a dar[9]? Fuck that.” He grabbed the old man and flipped him over, leaving Rick on his back. Rick occasionally forgot that Morty could manhandle him like that, now that he was a little older. And he definitely forgot how hot it was. Morty parted Rick’s legs, and shoved two fingers and his tongue into his grandfather’s ass at once. Rick sucked in a sharp breath at the jolt of pain, but quickly relaxed under Morty’s capable mouth. Morty focused on scissoring his fingers inside of his grandfather, stretching him out and skimming over that spot that made him spit obscenities.

 

Meanwhile, Ric seemed to have recovered himself, and while Morty was occupied with Rick’s ass, Ric set himself to sucking Morty’s brain out through his dick. As he got close, Morty shoved Ric away, and looking over at him, commanded him, “Ric, p-p-pasame el lubricante, el viejo lo dejó en el estante a-a-allí a tu derecha[10].” Ric shuddered, liking what he heard, and Rick mirrored the unconscious reaction when he heard his grandson ordering his younger self around.

 

Morty slathered the lube on his dick, and without worrying about taking his time, shoved into his grandfather in one stroke. All three men moaned at once. Morty set up a punishing rhythm, slamming into Rick at a ferocious pace while gripping his blue-gray hair tightly in one hand and gripping his hip with the other. Ric once again spread himself out, this time on top of his counterpart, and let Rick fuck up into his throat with each of Morty’s thrusts. Getting used like that had Ric getting hard all over again, and he slid a hand down to touch himself as he choked on Rick’s length.

 

Rick could feel Morty getting harder as he approached the edge. He hauled Ric up and spun him around, and without any warning slammed the rocker down onto his dick again. Ric groaned and cried out, shivering at suddenly being filled. Every time Morty rocked into his grandfather, Rick ground up into his younger self. Morty’s rhythm was hitting Rick’s prostate every time, and Rick focused on trying to hit Ric’s as well. Morty faltered, shuddering, and groaned as he filled his grandfather. “R-rick, Rick, shit that’s good, Riiicccckkkkk…”

 

When he felt Morty come, Rick couldn’t help himself, and he immediately shot his load into Ric. He moaned, realizing that he was stuffed full of Morty on one end and stuffed into himself on the other, and the thought only made him come harder. “F-f-fuck chicos, you two are going to kill me.” Morty gently pulled out of his grandfather and stopped for a second to watch his come drip back out of the old man’s fucked out hole. Ric, realizing that Morty was taking a look at his handiwork, lifted himself off of Rick and let Rick’s come trickle out over his balls. Morty thought it was impossible, but seeing his own come mix with Rick’s had him starting to stiffen again.

 

Ric looked over his shoulder and laughed out loud at the look on Morty’s face. “Ay Morty, querido, te ves medio muerto, pero me debes uno todavía.[11]” Shifting on the cot, Ric reached for the teenager and gently kissed him. Pressing their lips together, Ric moved one hand down Morty’s side and cupped it gently over his now fully hard dick. Moving his hand up and down on the teenager’s shaft, and running his thumb gently over the veiny ridge, Ric kissed his way down Morty’s neck as he worked his length. He pulled Morty down into his lap, and moved his other hand between their legs to quickly work him open.

 

“¿Listo amorcito[12]?” Without waiting for an answer, Ric pushed up into Morty while Rick looked on, leaning back against the wall. Morty sighed, and his sigh quickly turned into a moan of satisfaction. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Ric until he was squirming in his lap. Ric shifted Morty in his lap and adjusted his angle, and set to work slamming into his prostate. “¿T-t-te gusta chiquillo? ¿Te gusta cuando tu abuelito te lo da por detrás ha-hasta que estás gritando su nombre[13]?”

 

“Oh gooddddd, Ric… jeeeesus Rr-r-ic I’m gonna come… fuckkkkkk!!....” It was Morty’s turn to shoot all over himself with a groan. Ric pulled out quickly, and just for the sake of being a punk, he turned around, stroked himself a final few times, and came all over Rick’s face. Rick snorted, and quickly regretted it, as he nearly inhaled some of Ric’s come.

 

“¿Ves lo que- lo que hiciste Morty[14]? Get over here and h-help your grandpa clean up, huh?” Rick pulled Morty down next to him, and Morty leaned over and set to licking the come off of Rick’s cheek. Ric settled in on his other side, and went to work on the other side of Rick’s face. Between the two of them, they made short work of the cleanup, and once Rick was come-free, they all snuggled down into Rick’s blankets. Wrapped around each other, Ric murmured into Morty’s ear as they all drifted off. “Oye bebe, I-I-I think your grandfather might just be jealous, but I think we can convince him to let us see each other again, ¿no crees[15]?”

 

“Don’t be a smartass,” Rick muttered from Morty’s other side. “We’ll see.” Morty chuckled, content to be sandwiched between Ric and his grandfather, knowing that next time he would be able to get what he wanted without having to fight for it. Well, not as much, anyway. He touched his grandfather’s cheek and wrapped his other arm around to pull Ric in close. “Oye Ric, ¿después de un pequeño descanso, qué te parece un helado[16]? Rick and I were about to go out for ice cream before this impromptu Spanish test.”

 

Ric chuckled into the back of Morty’s neck. “Sí, bebe, ice cream sounds great.”

 

[1] “Ahhhh, yessss, give it to me, old man.”

[2] “Don’t be an asshole, old man.”

[3] “Why don’t you want to see me, baby?”

[4] “My grandpa is a liar. I’ve been perfectly able to have simple conversations for about six months now. But he still won’t let me come to another one of your concerts. To tell you the truth, I think he’s jealous.”

[5] “You old piece of shit, why didn’t you tell me?”

[6] “Eat me.”

[7] “Ahh, shit, Rick, I’m gonna come…”

[8] “Luckily this piece of shit already got you good and wet for my dick.”

[9] “What, you think that just because you’re older, that means you’re topping?”

[10] “Ric, pass the lube, the old man left it on the shelf to your right.”

[11] “Aw Morty, sweetheart, you look half dead, but you still owe me one.”

[12] “Ready baby?”

[13] “You like that baby? You like it when your grandpa gives it to you from behind until you’re screaming his name?”

[14] “See what you did Morty?”

[15] “Don’t you think?”

[16] “Hey Ric, after a little nap, what do you think about getting some ice cream?”


End file.
